1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trim and upholstery attachment mechanisms, and more particularly to clips for attaching trim and upholstery to foam and other resilient or flexible substrates.
2. Background Information
Modern fabric trim covers (upholstery), such as those used in vehicles, often carefully sculpted and shaped to produce a comfortable and aesthetically pleasing effect. As such, the fabric (typically cloth, vinyl or leather with an appropriate backing material) is secured at many locations along its surface to a resilient or flexible backing that defines the cushioned substrate of the upholstered item (for example, a seat bottom). The substrate is typically constructed from a resilient material. This resilient/flexible material can be synthetic foam (for example polyurethane or isocyanate-based foam) or another cushioning material, such as traditional rubberized horsehair. In general, the close-fitting appearance of the upholstery to the substrate requires that the fabric be tacked down to the substrate at any intermediate dips, Vees or trenches in the surface. Otherwise, the fabric will tend to billow or “tent” at these non-planar surface features.
Traditional methods for tacking down trim covers at dips/Vees entails the use of a plastic bead along the inner side of the trim cover. This bead is often located at an inner seam that is a sewn or welded joint between fabric pieces. Likewise the foam substrate includes an exposed metal wire that may be molded into the substrate along a trench in its surface during its construction. So-called “hog-rings,” consisting of bendable metal ringlets, are then secured to both the plastic bead and the metal wire. These rings are each applied by a tool, such as a hog-ring gun from a supply of wire. As each hog-ring is secured, it forms an immovable, permanent joint between the fabric and the substrate. Clearly, this permanent joint is difficult to repair if needed and requires significant skill to create in the first place. In addition, the use of metal components may be undesirable where the seat includes electrical heating elements due to the metal's predisposition to conduct both heat and electricity.
More recently, trim covers have been secured to resilient substrates using detachable connections that allow repairs to be effected and are often more-easily applied without the used of highly skilled labor. In one example, one side of a hook and loop fastener is attached to a trench in the resilient substrate. The inner surface of the trim cover carries the opposing side of the fastener. This approach is reliable, but inexpensive, in terms of material wasted and consumed to attain a secure fit. It also requires a rather large-width trench to be formed in the resilient substrate to ensure a sufficient area of engagement between fastener sides.
Another recent approach involves the used of a series of clips that are molded into the trench as a foam substrate is manufactured. A version of this structure, and other prior art attachment mechanisms, are described in U.S. Published Patent Application US/2003/0215601 A1, entitled ATTACHMENT DEVICE, dated Nov. 20, 2003, by Peede, et al. the teachings of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference. A simplified version of such a clip and its use are shown in FIGS. 1-3 herein. As shown particularly in FIGS. 1 and 2, each clip 100 includes a pair of outwardly facing (with respect to the trim-cover-facing surface of the substrate) legs 102 that together form a female projection 104 with a pair of upper hooks or barbs 106 that face toward each other, thereby defining a top-end funnel, leading into a cavity 110. The barbs 106 define a narrow gap 112 therebetween. This gap 112 is smaller in width than the width of the cavity 110. The material and relative thickness of the legs 102 is such that the barbs 106 can be spread elastically apart so that an appropriately sized cylinder can pass between the legs to be thereafter trapped in the cavity against outward movement by the sprung-back barbs 106. In this case, the cylinder is the covered plastic or metal bead 120 attached to a seam 122 between two trim cover fabric pieces 124 and 126. In this example, the bead 120 is surrounded by a piece of non-woven covering 130 that retains the bead against the bottom of the seam 122 using stitching 132 (or another attachment mechanism). Collectively the diameter of the bead 120 and covering 130 define an outer diameter ODB approximately equal to, or slightly less than, the lateral width WB of the cavity 110. Thus, in operation, an installer need only press the bead 120 down between the barbs 106 (arrow 140) so that the angled funnel tops of the barbs cause the legs 102 to spread, allowing the bead 120 to pass therebetween. Once the bead 120 passes fully between the barbs 106, then the bead 120 is mechanically retained beneath the barbs 106 within the cavity, and the seam 122 (and facing cover 130), extend through the gap 112 to hold that particular part of the trim cover (124 and 126) against the clip 100.
The clip includes a base 150 having a relatively thin cross section and an increased surface area adapted to act as an anchor within the (foam) substrate material 252. As shown (FIG. 2), the base is disposed beneath the surface of a trench 254. The base is locked into the matrix of the substrate as a result of the molding process in which foam covers the base and adheres to the base's material. Typically, the clip 100 is mounted in the bottom of a trench 254 as shown. In this manner, sufficient setback is provided to allow the seam 122 to sink into the substrate for a taut fit against its surface.
FIG. 3 shows an exemplary vehicle seat foam cushion 310 according the prior art. A plurality of clips 100 are located along the trench at an appropriate degree of spacing so as to ensure that the bead of the trim cover defines a continuous, unsegmented shape. In the example of a seat bottom or back, approximately 12-30 clips may be needed to define a desired shape. In general, the tighter the curvature of the substrate, the smaller the clip spacing provided. The above-referenced published U.S. patent application contemplates that the spacing between clips can be regulated, in part, by providing fixed-space, flexible connectors between individual clips and molding such clips into the foam substrate with the predetermined spacing defined by the connectors.
The above-prior art clips typically constructed from a resilient material, which allows for the flexure imparted by insertion of the bead into their respective cavities. However, these clips should also adhere firmly to the foam or other resilient substrate material. Hence, the clip material should exhibit properties so that it appropriately adheres to the substrate so that it will not eventually detach under long-term use.
In molding the clip to the substrate, the clip is exposed to significant heat, which may weaken the clip material. In addition, because the clip material is adapted to adhere to securely to the substrate material, it may not be ideally suited to flexure or cyclic loading. In general the choice of clip material entails a compromise between mechanical properties and foam-adhesive properties. Likewise, if a clip is damaged during installation or thereafter, then entire foam substrate must generally be discarded as defective. This is because the clip is permanently mounted to the substrate, and typically cannot be removed and/or replaced without significantly damaging the substrate's surface. Naturally, a brittle clip composed of a heat-damaged and/or compromised material is more likely to be broken during installation or use.
In view of these disadvantages, it is highly desirable to provide a clip that is constructed from material(s) that are both optimized for foam/substrate adherence and long-term mechanical strength. Such clips should be reparable without need to alter or damage the underlying substrate.